theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Contest Competitior transcript
Scene 1: The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment/The Living Room Lola walks around downstairs and is about to hang around in Salt Lakes City Park with Lynn, Lisa and Ronnie Anne as well. Lola discovers Lynn walking around in the dining room. Lynn: [Whistling 9 Notes Of Doug Theme Tune] Lola: "Hi there, Lynn, would you like to go hang around in Salt Lakes City Park with me?" Lynn: "Sorry, Lola, I'm busy practicing for the all elementary and middle school girls' whistling contest." Lola: "Oh well, suit yourself." Lola goes right over to where Lisa's located. Lisa: 10 Notes Of National Anthem's Star Spangled Banner Lola: "Say, Lisa, how 'bout we play hopscotch together as always." Lisa: "Sorry, Lola, I'm also busy practicing for the all elementary and middle school girls' whistling contest." Lola: "Maybe I'll go ask Ronnie Anne as well." Lola goes right outside and discovers Ronnie Anne right by the wishing fountain. Ronnie Anne: 9 Notes Of Strolling In The Park Lola: "Hey, Ronnie Anne, would you like to walk around in Royal Woods park with me?" Ronnie Anne: "Sorry, Lola, I'm busy practicing for the all elementary and middle school girls' whistling contest myself." Lola: "Oh yeah, that's exactly right, the all elementary and middle school girls' whistling contest, I must enter that contest, if I could actually whistle the way you do." Lola: And Sputtering Lola: Blowing And Sputtering Lola: "I better try again." Lola: And Sputtering Again Lola walks around and hears Lynn whistling the signal to Charles and Cliff. Lynn: Whistle Lola: "What's that? do I hear signal whistling?" Lynn: Whistle Continues Lola: "Lynn? can you teach me how to do that? 'cause all I can do is this." Lola: And Sputtering Again Lynn: "Never mind that for now, Lola." Lola: "On 2nd thought, I think I'll just ask Lisa for help and advice." Lola goes right over on her way to Lisa's bedroom and laboratory. Lola's now on the examination table and Lisa checks the results to Lola's whistling problem. Lisa: "Hmmm, ahhhhh, hmmmm, (she puts her magnifying glass closer to Lola's sweet beautiful lips.) here's your problem, Lola, your lips are too dry." Lola: "I didn't know that." Lisa: "Not to worry about it, you can just take a sip of ice cold water and practice a bit more, that's what I did back in my preschool years." Lola: "Okay, I'll go try that." Lola goes right outta Lisa's bedroom and laboratory and goes right into the upstairs washroom. Lola takes a sip of ice cold water. Lola: And Sputtering Again Lynn: "Well, Lola, it looks like I'm gonna give you whistling lessons today." Lola: "I think you're absolutely right, Lynn." Lynn: "Okay, Lola, look right at my lips and give it a go." Lynn: 5 Notes Lola: And Sputters Again Lynn: "There, Lola, you see? you got it." Lola: "Lynn, that was you whistling." Lynn: "Just try practicing a bit more, then you can enter that contest." Lola: "Okay, I'll keep practicing." Lola: And Sputters Once More Lola: 6 Times Lola: "Hey, now I can finally whistle and enter the all elementary and middle school girls' whistling contest." Lola: [Whistling 9 Notes Of Darlin' Clementine] Lola: [Continues Whistling 9 Notes Of Darlin' Clementine] Ronnie Anne: "So, Lola, when did you learn how to whistle anyhow? who taught you how to do it?" Lola: "Lisa did, she told me to take a sip of ice cold water and practice a bit, now I'm prepared to enter that contest." Lynn: "Well then, let's go," Lisa: "we don't wanna be late." Lynn, Lisa, Lola and Ronnie Anne walk around on their way to Salt Lakes City Park. Salt Lakes City Park/the all elementary and middle school girls' whistling contest Mayor Albertson: "Welcome, everybody, to the all elementary and middle school girls' whistling contest, 1st up, we have Lynn Loud to whistle the 5 notes of the Woody Woodpecker theme tune." Lynn shows up onstage. Lynn: [Whistling 9 Notes Of Doug Theme Tune Again] Audience: Wildly Mayor Albertson: "Next, we have Lisa Loud to whistle the 10 notes of the National Anthem's Star Spangled Banner." Lisa shows up onstage. Lisa: [Whistling 10 Notes Of National Anthem's Star Spangled Banner ''Again] Audience: Wildly Again Mayor Albertson: "Okay, we have Ronnie Anne Santiago to whistle the 9 notes of ''Strolling in the Park." Ronnie Anne shows up onstage. Ronnie Anne: [Whistling 9 Notes Of Strolling In The Park Again] Audience: Wildly Again Mayor Albertson: "Last but not least, we have Lola Loud to whistle the 9 notes of Darlin' Clementine." Lola shows up onstage. Lola: [Whistling 9 Notes Of Darlin' Clementine] Audience: Wildly Once More Mayor Albertson: "And now it's time to announce who the winners are." Mayor Albertson takes out 1 of the winner envelopes. Mayor Albertson: "And the winner is.......Lola Loud." Lola: "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I won this contest." Lynn: "Way to go, Lola," Lisa: "you completely won this contest," Ronnie Anne: "we always knew you could really whistle just like the 3 of us." Category:Transcripts Category:Fanfiction